


What Could Go Wrong?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi babysits a cute kid named Eren.  At one point in this story, angst will ensue.  There will be more angst than in a high school. But at the moment it's just cute kid Eren and teen Levi fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ereri fic, so please go easy on me. This is also the first time I've posted anything on AO3, so if anything looks bad or wrong, please tell me and I'll try to fix it!
> 
> On another note, I'm dedicating this to tumblr user lusty-Levi / lootibles because she is my favorite Levi blog and she's the reason I started shipping ereri. (Check her out because she's fantastic!)

Levi grumbled as he walked to his neighbor’s house. He couldn’t believe that his mother had volunteered him as a babysitter without asking him first. He was sure the kid was going to be a spoiled brat, and the only reason he was babysitting tonight was because he desperately needed money and because he didn’t have anything better to do.  
He knocked on the door, tapping his foot as he heard high heeled footsteps rushing towards him. The door opened and a rather frazzled, wild-eyed woman opened the door.  
“You must be Levi!” she assumed as she invited him in with a smile. He nodded tiredly as she led him through the house, showing him where everything was, then calling for the kid. “Eren! I want you to meet someone!”  
A little kid toddled in and Levi had to admit, the kid was adorable, more adorable than most little kids. The child was probably 4 or 5 and had huge green eyes, big cheeks, and a huge smile on his face. Levi couldn’t help but smile back a little.  
Eren’s mother gestured to Levi and she said, “Eren, this is Levi. He’s going to take care of you while mommy and daddy are away.”  
Eren smiled and waved enthusiastically. “Hi Levi! I’m Eren and I’m 6!” he said in an overly loud voice.  
Levi returned the grin, slightly surprised at how young the kid looked. He waved back, laughing softly. “Hi Eren. I’m Levi and I’m 15.”  
Eren’s mother smiled and called as she walked away, “I’m sure you two will get along great. I have to get ready, so I’ll leave you boys to get to know each other.”  
Levi nodded, grunting in affirmation, allowing the kid to drag him to the living room, which was practically a minefield. Toys were strewn about everywhere and the whole place looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in months. He repressed his grimace as Eren sat on the carpet that had stains he didn’t even want to think about. Eren played a little, occasionally looking up at Levi to show him something.  
20 minutes later, Eren’s mother reentered the room, looking very nice and ready for her outing that night. She smiled at Levi again, gesturing towards the dining room and saying, “I have a list of everything that you’ll need to know to take care of this one on that table. I also made dinner for you both when you’re hungry. We’ll be back around 10:30 or so. Thanks again for agreeing to watch him! Have fun, you two!” She said, heading out.  
Levi patted Eren on the head, walking back through the war zone to the kitchen to grab the note and quickly read through it. It was all the normal babysitting things, when to have him eat, when to have him sleep, what to do before he slept, and other little things for him to know about Eren. At the bottom of the note, however, she had written in capital letters and put stars around it, “DO NOT FALL VICTIM TO HIS PUPPY DOG EYES.” Levi groaned massaging his temples. So now he was going to have to deal with a bratty spoiled child who had already learned the tactics of begging. He looked at the clock. He only had 3 hours to the kid’s bedtime.  
What could possibly go wrong in 3 hours?


	2. Babysitting Time (in which Eren is too cute for his own good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a lot of fluff. Puppy dog eyes and adorable Eren are in great surplus in this chapter!

Levi leaned down next to Eren, watching his dinosaur toys eat the GI Joes. When Eren offered a dinosaur and a GI Joe to him, he accepted them and began to play alongside him, making his guy team up with one of Eren's to slay the dinosaur with a dump truck.

By the time they had finished playing, an hour had passed and Eren's stomach was rumbling. Levi stood, holding out a hand for Eren to take so they could head to the kitchen for dinner. Levi heated up some spaghetti-Os for Eren and made a sandwich for himself. They sat across the table from each other and ate quietly. Until Levi had nearly finished his sandwich and looked over at Eren and nearly choked on his bite of food. Eren had pulled the most insanely hilarious face and held it until Levi noticed. After he had swallowed, laughed, then composed himself, he pulled his own crazy face and heard Eren's delighted giggles. Eren plastered another weird look on his face and Levi returned with another.

Once they both had run out of faces and their cheeks hurt from smiling so much and they had calmed their laughter, Levi and Eren finished their meal. Levi glanced at his watch. An hour and a half left. 

Eren looked up at him, "Hey Levi? Could I have some ice cream?"

Levi remembered that the note said not to let him have any sweets. He shook his head, "Sorry, Eren. Your mom said you can't have any."

Eren looked really disappointed, and then Levi could practically see the cogs in his head, but he couldn't quite brace himself before Eren turned his puppy dog eyes on him. "Please, can I have some ice cream?? Just a little?" He asked, voice turning incredibly cute. 

Levi felt his resolve melting as Eren somehow became 10 times cuter. Little kids just weren't fair. "Come on Eren. If I give you ice cream, we're both going to get in trouble. 

Eren knew what he wanted and he could see how fast Levi's answer was dissolving into a yes. He threw in one last, "Please" and Levi growled, heading to the freezer to get out the carton. He grabbed two bowls and two spoons and scooped ice cream for them both. Before he handed the bowl to Eren, he made him cross his heart and pinky swear that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Levi looked at the clock once they had finished their dessert and saw that it was time for Eren to take a bath. "Oi! Kid! It's time for your bath!"

Eren pouted, but Levi just pressed his hand to Eren's back and guided him to the washroom. The kid looked like he was going to retort, but a serious glance from Levi deterred him and he went to bathe.

While Eren was washing up, Levi headed back to the kitchen and began cleaning. He dealt with their dishes and utensils, then moved to full on cleaning. 

While he was in the process of scrubbing at a particularly stubborn piece of cooked on food on the stovetop, Eren wandered in, freshly washed, his hair sticking up at funny angles, eyes droopy. Levi smiled gently at the yawning toddler. "You ought to go to bed now, kid. It's already past when your mom wanted you to sleep.

Eren shook his head, trying to hide how sleepy he was. "I'm not tired, though. I wanna stay up with Levi!"

Levi considered this for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. I already let you break one of your mom's rules. I'm not going for another."

Once again, Eren's face slipped into the begging puppy dog face. "Please, Levi? Just for half an hour?"

Levi was torn. He wouldn't be able to resist for long. The kid was freakin adorable. He ground his teeth, trying to stay strong. But then the kid had to tilt his head just a bit and Levi felt his resolve quickly slip through his fingers. "Fine. You get 15 minutes. But then you really have to go to bed. Otherwise your mother will have my head. And you can't tell her any of this, alright?"

Eren nodded, pantomiming a quick X over his heart, "I promise."

Levi nodded in approval. "Alright. Wanna watch some tv, then?" 

With Eren's nod, he led him to the living room and they both sat on the couch next to each other. Levi flipped to some mindless kid's show, not paying much attention. He ruffled Eren's hair, relaxing back into the couch. 

After 5 minutes, Eren's eyes were even droopier. 

After 10 minutes, he drifted off. 

And after 15 minutes, he was out cold. 

Levi laughed softly at how fast the kid could fall asleep and quickly hoisted him up and took him to his room. He gently placed him in the bed and tucked him in. Eren's eyes opened just slightly and he murmured, "Goodnight, Levi.."

Levi smiled, ruffling his hair again, whispering, "Goodnight, Eren. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite..."

Levi left the room, a warm smile on his face. Now he had 2 hours of free time. He walked back to the kitchen and continued cleaning. After that, he walked into the living room. This would probably take the rest of his time until Eren's parents got home. He started by picking up all the toys scattered everywhere and placed them into a toy chest. After that, he got out a quiet vacuum cleaner and vacuumed up all of the crumbs and such on the couch and floor. After that, he looked for a cleaning closet and located some stain remover. He attacked the random stains in the carpet, many of which looked like spilled juice.

As he was sweeping the main hallway, the door opened and Eren's mother and father walked in, talking animatedly. They saw Levi who made a shushing gesture and pointed to Eren's room and lowered their volume quickly. Eren's mom smiled at Levi, "How was he?"

Levi smiled back, "He was great. Too cute for his own good though."

When Eren's mom moved further into the house, she gasped. "This house is cleaner than it's been in years! You didn't have to do all that, Levi!"

He shrugged, "It's nothing. I figured that I should make myself useful while I waited for you guys to get home. I clean in my spare time anyway."

Eren's parents thanked him once more and paid him generously for his service. He thanked them as well and headed back home. He still had a little homework and he needed to wake up early the next morning for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I can't put into words how happy I am that there are people reading this! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!


End file.
